tukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuk'un
The Tuk'un, also known as the Sun Shard is the focal point of worship for the Children. Discovered in a small crater at the heart of the jungle, the Tuk'ta located it and blamed their new-found intelligence on it. While the stone has never been proven to have such abilities, it still holds that idea within the hearts of many, even those who realize it is but a symbol that unites their people. In recent history, when surfacers were converted to the religion, a scientist of the surface asked to examine it and discovered the shard was actually radioactive, explaining the mutations and 'disease' the Tak'ta suffered from shortly before and after the civil war. The Disaster While no one truly remembers that period of time, known as the Mindless Times, it is known fact that their race as a whole was wiped out and their future city was buried below ground. What no one can explain, however, is how a shard of that disaster ended up buried with them, lodged into the heart of the jungle. Several hundred years after the disaster, the first sentient Utahraptor discovered the Shard, and proclaimed it a sacred artifact. He kept it where it was and led his clan to it, and over time he watched his their offspring become sentient. Proclaiming it the shard, he became the first of the Tuk and the Great Prophet. The Tuk The Great Prophet The religious order persists into modern times, but first started in truth shortly after the Six Clans joined and formed the Council. Originally, the Council was head by the Great Prophet who, for many generations, was a member of the Tak'ta. The Prophet put forward many of the laws and religious changes that, to this day, are still enforced by and large. Though there were many Prophets, the greatest was Rutendo Takbringer. Literally known as the Faithbringer. He converted the majority of the Tuk'un to the religion peaceful, and the Tuk saw the greatest surge of followers during his guidance. The biggest mistake that the Great Prophet made, however, was moving the Sun Shard from the crater it created to the central temple, then controlled by the Tak'ta. Many saw that as the first step toward the corruption of that Clan, and within three generations the Tak'ta started showing the mutations that marked them until modern time. But even with this great mistake, the Faithbringer was known as the great unifier of the Children. While there has been no Great Prophet since the civil war, it is largely seen that the appointed head of the Council is the de facto Prophet and thus the leader of the Clans. While the Blight Clan appoints their own Great Prophet, they are no longer seen as one of the Children. The Tenants While not having a set rule of tenants like in Jewish or Catholic faith, there are a few things that every follower of Tuk'un is expected to adhere to. #Respect Thy Elders #All are Brothers and Sisters under the Shard #Balance Instinct and Desire The last tenant being a direct reference to the harem system instated by the Tuk, instructing that some times it is better to put aside your desire for instinct, and some times one must silence their instinct for their desires and the betterment of their people. The Tuk Education The two main forms of education under the Tuk education is Instinct and Desire, though there the path of the Tuk as well, it is less followed in recent times. Instinct Instinct is the traditional form of education, and involves roughly ten years of learning the Children's history. From the Mindless Times to the recent opening of the surface, the majority of their history and culture is taught in those ten years. Not every student learns or understands all of it, but the education itself isn't as nessecary as the of-age hunt that follows. After their ten year edcuation, male and female both are led out into the jungle and drugged. The drug reduces them to nothing but feral instinct and cunning: no speech, no anything but what they were born with. Only one in three will survive the test, and it is a warning given early in the education. If they are successful, they are awared with a feather from their Clan Head in the Council. They then have two choices. One if that they go on their own, attempting to find a harem with their low status or to join one, or they go through secondary education. Secondary education is much shorter, lasting at max two years before another hunt. The survival rate of the second hunt is roughly half, and the process repeats. Each feather adds to one's prestige and ranking, and it isn't uncommon for some to go back in to the education system several times over. Desire Desire is the other form of education, and is picked over Instinct only in rare cases. These individuals will rarely hold any rank or position of power, but can become very talented at their specific place in life. Normally, they sign on under a specific teacher, forming a pederasty relation with them. That meant a fully sexual relation and usually adding the young male or female to that male or female's harem. The education period lasts anywhere from ten to twenty years, where upon they can enter Instinct education, or stay on as a member of their teacher's harem. Often times, the student will become the favorite mate of the harem, if only because they have something in common and are after them for more than just power. Other times, they aren't added to the harem specifically, but are kept on only in name. Tuk Sect Finally, there are those that join the Tuk Sect as laymen, learning and staying on as a form of Priest. Some that join the Tuk do so to avoid the life of a harem, while others do it because they won't earn any place in a harem but at the bottom of it, and would rather live a life where they can be useful and contribute something to their society. Many take on extra burdens as well, though there is nothing saying they have to; just to prove their faith. Celibacy, fasting, or taking a vow of silence are all examples of how new students show their belief and loyalty toward to the Sect. Often times, once they become full members, they lift these self-imposed rules, and a few have even gone on to have small harems, adding to the numbers of the Tuk that way.